


Luke Hemmings age play life before and after.

by lukemoss1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Hurt Luke, M/M, Protective Ashton, Protective Calum, Protective Michael, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys and girls. This story is back with only 3 chapters I took this story of my old account so it can be used on my new one plz like and don't hate as I am self harming again :(</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Luke falls apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and girls. This story is back with only 3 chapters I took this story of my old account so it can be used on my new one plz like and don't hate as I am self harming again :(

The boys of 5SOS were on there second leg of their Rock out with your socks out tour. Ashton was making lunch for everyone because they were too lazy to do it them self's, when Calum calls Luke so they could play video games but when Luke doesn't show he starts to wonder why.  
"Luke" Calum calls are you coming to play the new GTA V game i got for us to play. "Luke" where are you, Mikey have you seen where Lukey is? No Cal i don't know where Luke is. I think Luke is in the bathroom Mikey, Cal oh OK Ash, (Sob) no one will ever like me cause im not as good as the others Ash has better hair then me, Cal looks better then me, Mikey sounds better then me (sob) this is going to hurt me more then it will hurt them (Luke screams in pain) Ash, Cal and Mikey hear Luke scream and go to see what happend Mikey kicked the door in and saw Luke crying holding his wrist while blood pours out Ash goes over to Luke, "Luke" what happend tell me please. "LUKE you cut yourself why? wait what "Cal" Luke is cutting himself again but why Luke? why would you do this to yourself. Why y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to know why (Luke cry/screams at the boys i cut cause the fans hate me "Luke" the fans don't hate you they love you. "NO. THEY. DON'T. THEY. HATE. ME. (Luke sobs) Ash cleans up Luke's wrist and bandage it up and takes Luke to the bunks and tells him to get some sleep. "Luke" we will talk more after you wake up in a few hours yeah, (sighs) "OK Ash".


	2. Luke enters age play and is not at all happy about it

Rise and shine Luke. Mikey said as he tried to wake Luke up from his nap Noooo Mikey go away i want to sleep. Nope sorry Lukey that's not the right answer try again. LEAVE ME ALONE! Lucas don't raise your voice at Micheal, when he says its time to get up you get up ok? (sigh) fine sorry i yelled at you Mikey. Its ok Luke come on we need to talk. What about? Luke you've been falling apart lately and all we want to do is help you ok? What? I have not be falling apart Calum and i do not need any help. Luke you HAVE been falling apart (sighs) have you heard of age play before? No what is it? It is where someone acts younger then what they are. Wait oh no i am not doing age play and you can't make me. Luke we are going to do age play whether you like it or not. Mikey can you pass me that bag over there please? of course Ash. Cal can you help hold Luke's arms and Mikey can you hold his legs down so I can change him into a nappy yeah sure thing Ash. No get of off me! Mikey, cal, ash I don't w-w-want t-t-this p-p-please (Luke sobs) (Ashton sighs) Luke look me please. Luke looks at Ashton. Thank you, look we wouldn't be doing this to upset you Lukey all we want to do is help you that's all if it was Calum or Micheal i would do the same as im doing to you ok? (Luke sighs) ok Ash. OK then lets get the hard part over with then should we.


	3. Luke's not at all happy with his new lifestyle

OK Lukey we are all done now lets get you back onto your feet shouldn't we? OK now that you are all ready Lukey we should go see the doctors to see what we need to do about your cut on your wrist. (Doctors visit skiped because i can) See Ashton you were worried for nothing Luke's wrist is all ok from what the Doc said. Oh so i'm not allowed to be a little worried that Luke could of done more damage to his wrist than what he has?


	4. Luke is warming up to his new life style.

It is a Friday morning at about 8 am to be told and Ashton was making breakfast for everyone again. Man, Ash did you just kill my bacon with your really bad cooking or what? Oh fuck you Calum if you don't like my cooking then make your own breakfast for now on! Ash, where are you? I'm in the kitchen Michael? Did you wake lukey yet? I tried 10 times but he won't wake up so you try and get our lazy tree boy for legs baby out of bed! OK I will but you have to finish making breakfast . Deal. You can't cook if your life depended on it. Oh fuck you Michael. What? I was just saying is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and girls check out my newest story which is a tomb raider story so like and comment on any of the stories you like also any one who wants me to write a story about anything you guys and girls like plz let me know in the comment box and I will try to make that story for you lot.


	5. Christmas day at 5sos's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I decided to make an early Christmas chapter for you lot to read it continues from when I left chapter 4 with a joke about Ashton's cooking.

Ashton walks over to Luke's room to pick him up from his nap. Luke wakey wakey it's Christmas day, baby you got to get up and help open up all of the presents. Kay Kay Ashy. Ashton carry's little Luke downstairs and into the living room where Cal and Mikey are waiting by the Christmas tree. Mikey look , Lukey's awake yay let's open the presents with our little Lukey. So all day long the boys of 5sos spent the holidays at there home on their Christmas break.


	6. Back on tour with 5sos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am very happy to say that my first story is finally completed after this last chapter. 

After the Christmas break the boys of 5sos return to their tour bus so they can continue their last leg of there rock out with your socks out tour. Ashton was making himself a cup of tea when Calum walks in and said Luke won't go down for his afternoon nap. (Sighs) ok Cal just bring our little Lukey in here and grab a book so I can read him to sleep then Mikey can take him back to bed. (Ten minutes later) he's out like a light. Said Calum. Ok let me take him to bed. Said Michael. Michael takes Luke to his bunk on the bus.


End file.
